Working too hard
by Jassific
Summary: So Andy never left Runway it starts after Paris while Emily is still sick and not able to work for a while and Andy gets just worked too hard ….


Mirandy

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play with them and put them back when I am done

Rated: M so smutty alarm don't like it don't read it

Summary: So Andy never left Runway it starts after Paris while Emily is still sick and not able to work for a while and Andy gets just worked too hard ….

Worked too hard

Monday morning on a busy day at Elias Clarks Runway. Andy ran out of the elevator with the scalding hot coffee for Miranda. She went in the office put the coffee down, got her water, all the new magazines and papers, cleaned her up her mess, grabbed her notepad and a pen and ran back to the elevator since Miranda was due any minute now.

Of course they didn't hire someone to replace Emily while she's sick. No matter who they would have gotten her as a first assistant she wouldn't have been good enough anyways. So now Andy's days where unbelievably packed and she never got home until 11pm because of course she was supposed to deliver the book as well. She's on that tight schedule already since two weeks and there was no end in sight since Emily called and said she wasn't able to work at least for another 2 weeks. Andy congratulated herself.

She was absolutely exhausted but she wouldn't ever give up. She would do anything for Miranda. She knew she had a hard time too. After the disaster in Paris with Nigel, Jacqueline, and Irv and not to forget her divorce from Stephen.

„Good morning Miranda. " She was still able to say that with a smile. As she listened to the demands that her boss told her. „Get me that thing that I liked for breakfast the other day, call Donatella and tell her yes I will meet her at that new restaurant she likes and also make a reservation for 2 at that restaurant tomorrow for lunch. Then as soon as possible get me the Demarchelier on the phone. Then call my soon to be ex husband and tell him no for the love of god no I won't talk to him in person only our lawyers will talk. Then call Leslie and make sure she keeps minimizing the press. "By that time Andy got her Coat and bag and they gotten in Miranda's office where she sat in her chair. Andy was about to leave to start all those tasks as…"Oh and Andrea…. "Miranda looked from top to bottom and smirked at her „…That's all".

Andy was a bit confused but of course she didn't have time to even think about her, the look she gave her or whatever it meant, because she was just too busy. „Miranda I've got Patrick…. "She waited until Miranda got it and heard a for Andy very surprising „Thank you, Andrea". Maybe she was already hallucinating with all that upcoming work and all.

By the time she got all her tasks done she was called in Miranda's office once more. It was already 7 pm most of the staff left already. „Yes Miranda? "

„You can go home Andrea, the book will be delivered digital tonight so, go. "

„Really Miranda? " She smiled her brilliant smile and Miranda was once more a goner. She almost forgot that she should say something.

„Well you know how I hate o repeat myself. But you worked really hard, Andrea don't think I don't notice that and I want you to make sure you eat properly tonight you are not eating enough" Miranda's mouth curled up a little as she saw the pretty brunette almost jump for joy."Thanks Miranda I really appreciate it. "

With that she went to her desk to finish her day. She wrote a last email, turned off her Computer and made sure the little kitchen in her outer office was clean. As she bent down to grab her purse she suddenly felt very dizzy and with a loud thumb she fell on the floor unconscious.

„Andrea do you have to make such noise! " Miranda said and as she walked by her office door she saw her on the floor. Her eyes widened and she almost leap to her went on her knees and said „Oh my god, Andrea come on wake up for me darling". She patted her on the cheek and held her hand. Her eyes fluttered open. „M'randa..so…sorry..!" „Now hush Andrea it's alright, it's not like it's your fault. " God it's probably my fault she thought to herself. „Now can you get up? " Andy got up and Miranda helped her in her chair. „Wait here. "

It's not like she was able to run away in her current condition. She rubbed her head she hit it pretty bad. Not even 5 Minutes later she came back with her coat and bag. „Come Andrea, Roys waiting downstairs. "

„No, Miranda you don't…" But the editor cut in „None of that your coming with me end of discussion." When she got up she swayed a little but Miranda came to her side and put her hands around her waist to keep her steady. They reached the car and as they sat inside Andy felt already a bit better. She already missed Miranda's hands on her waist. She felt so good. So soft. God she's so sexy. But she needed to control herself and come back to reality.

„Thank you for bringing me to my apartment. "

„Your coming home to the townhouse with me Andrea, you cannot be by yourself tonight as you smacked your little head pretty badly and I won't take no for an answer. "

„Thanks Miranda that's very generous of you but…. "

„No buts Andrea. That's all. "

How am I going to survive that Andy thought to herself. She will be in the same house as her sexy boss….the whole night. She realised the car came to a stop. Roy let Miranda out first and then helped Andy up the stairs. „I'll take it from here Roy have a good night you won't be needed today anymore." „Thank you Ms. Priestly have a good night. Feel better Ms. Sachs. Good night"„Thanks Roy good night. "Andy said and then after Miranda unlocked the door she found her soft arm around her waist once again. She started to feel dizzy again, but for a whole different reason.

"I told Cara to fix us dinner she already left, I hope chicken and pasta is alright with you?"

"Oh that's just perfect Miranda, thank you"

She looked over at Andy she was so close now Miranda's heart almost skipped a beat. She was so sexy she couldn't help but smile at her. "Are you able to walk by yourself now?"

"Yes, thank you I wish I could say no to stay in your arms a little longer."Before she realized she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Miranda softly let go of her and almost whispered "It's all right, darling now let's go and have dinner."Andy blushed to no end was so embarrassed but Miranda was as cool as ever Andy thought. But Miranda was not even close to cool. She always suspected that she wasn't alone with her feelings but she never knew until now. She wasn't going to waste that evening.

They sat down and had a nice dinner. While Miranda put the plates in the sink Andy asked "So are the girls having a good time on their school trip?" "Well, they think and I quote: "It's way cool here." So I assume they are having a good time they never went camping since I prefer a suite in the four seasons." Miranda smirked and Andy felt really giddy about the fact that they could talk so easily.

As Andy got up from the chair to go to the suggested study and have some wine she started to sway a little. Miranda stood right by her side, again with her arm around her waist. This time Andy held on to Miranda and put her arm around Miranda too. "If I wouldn't know better I would think you do this on purpose." Andy flushed. The editor led her assistant to a bedroom and said we skip the study you might lie down right away and rest for a while. I'll get you something to wear for the night. Will a silk Pyjama be alright?" Andy just nodded and stared at the beautifully decorated room. It must be her bedroom this can't be a guest bedroom. "Do you like it? I just renewed the room after you-know-who moved out. Here, Andrea you can change in the bathroom you may use everything you need. There's a spare toothbrush in the 3rd drawer."

With that she went to the bathroom and Miranda got her laptop and changed into something more comfortable too. "So where do I sleep?" Andy asked after she was all done in the bathroom with her nightly routine. As Miranda undid the coves of her bed and padded next to her Andy swallowed hard. "You will stay here so I can make sure you're ok. Go to sleep Andrea I will work on the book for a while." Andy wasn't sure how she would be able to survive being this close to the woman she loved and not be able to touch her. She slipped quietly under the covers. "Good night Miranda, I really appreciate your help." Miranda just hummed in response pretending to be very busy on the book. In reality she couldn't focus on one page since her sexy assistant was lying next to her.

Andy went right to sleep and after 2 hours of work on the book (Well it took double the time because she wasn't able to focus) Miranda figured it would be best to go to sleep too.

Andy woke up in the middle of the night with a smile on her face. She felt so comfortable laying on someone's chest and ...Wait ...she started freaking out as the previous night appeared before her eyes. Suddenly Miranda started to stroke Andy's hair and said "Darling you feel so good your hair is so soft..." Andy almost forgot to breathe but she realized Miranda must be still asleep or something. She wanted to snug out and get back to her side of the bed but as soon as she moved she was pulled even tighter in her arms. Miranda opened her eyes. "Where are you going?" she whispered.

"I...Mir...Sorry...but ..." She wasn't able to say something that made sense. Because this whole situation didn't make sense to Andy.

"I am so sorry Andrea for making you work so hard that you passed out." All of a sudden the editor sobbed out."It's all my fault..." Tears ran down the editor's cheek.

"No Miranda it's not your fault at all, please stop crying. I am fine, see? I just forgot to eat which is totally my fault." Andy wiped Miranda's tears away when Miranda grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "I couldn't bare if anything happens to you." She barely whispers.

Andy couldn't move she turned her hand stroking her cheek again"Shh its okay I am fine."And while sneaking her hand behind Miranda's neck she pulled her forward and kissed her. Soft and slow. They both started to relax into each other's kiss. As they parted they looked at each other and Miranda pulled Andy on top of her kissing her hard.

"Oh god Miranda I want you so bad." Andy panted.

"Ahhh Andrea..." Was the only response Miranda could manage to get out as Andreas hands were at her breasts she squeezed them and caressed them. Miranda started to open the buttons on Andy's Pyjamas and tore the thing off.

She gasped at the sight of beautifully well proportioned breasts. She sat up taking one in her mouth as Andy screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh shit...oh my god ...Fuck...ahhh."

"Well that was eloquently put." Miranda managed to say with a huge smirk on her face which Andy washed away with a passionate kiss.

They got rid of their close. Miranda took charge and sat on top by the time they were naked. She bent down kissing her neck.

"Let me work you hard Andrea." She whispered in her ear and licked it right after. Andy started to shiver of lust and passion she was so ready.

"Oh Miranda...please I need you."

They spent the night making love to each other. The next day Miranda called Nigel and told him she was working from home since her girls are coming back today and that Andrea was with her to reschedule her appointments. Sometimes it was great to be the boss. She worked very hard so she deserved a little break. With that thought she went back into bed and snuggled to Andy.

"So about you working me hard..." Andy said seductively "...you're hired"


End file.
